


Lost

by fengirl88



Category: Le nozze di Figaro | The Marriage of Figaro - Mozart/Da Ponte
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: Barbarina has lost the pin the Count gave her to give to her cousin Susanna.





	Lost

Barbarina has lost the pin the Count gave her to give to her cousin Susanna. _This is the seal of the pines_ , he said. _Tell Susanna that, and don’t say anything to anyone else_. Barbarina didn’t know what he meant by the seal of the pines, but she curtseyed dutifully and took the pin. And now she’s lost it, and she’s going to be in so much trouble. 

The Count is already angry because Barbarina made him give her Cherubino as a husband, to save the poor boy from having to go off to be a soldier. 

Cherubino’s a dear, so sweet and bashful. Pretty as a girl. It had been fun to dress him up like that, and then something more than fun. It made her heart pound. Cherubino liked the dressing-up too. His eyes were dark with it, his cheeks flushed. 

When they are married, she will make him wear her clothes, and she’ll put on his. It’s the Countess that Cherubino really loves, everyone knows that. But he’s Barbarina’s now, and she’s going to have such fun playing with him. 

If only the Count doesn’t change his mind again. If only she can find that wretched pin.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Pin or Pen challenge at fan_flashworks; also a fill for the Hot Water square on my bingo card.


End file.
